Game of Mek - Big Robot Battle For Extreme Spot Depiction
by SaurabhFiction
Summary: Original story involving original character woven into Mech universe. Ongoing saga of Ashish and friends as they find themselves in Mech world to undergo extreme sport, arduous trial, difficult situation, tragic wedding, destinous encounter, and lot of mech warrior.


**Chapter 1: Extreme Sport / Corporate Conspiracy**

* * *

Ashish was sit at control console of big robot w/ lot of technological feature and heavy gears and mechanisms inside of it. He was look at control panel and notice prominent feature such as: flashing light, button, lever, tire pressure, fuel, mileage, odometers, a/c vent + cd player and aux output to connect other kind of device such as ipod, phone, mp3 player, zune, comp, and maybe even some adapter.

"Wow," Ashish say, pressing some button, "it has many convenient feature."

Ashish was press some buttons, when all of sudden in glass windshield area, some electronic display was show up. It was like window, but also if window could do TV in it. "Wow," Ashish say again to it. Then, holographic image of big robot come up on tv/window, which was reminiscent of similar device in S Konda warehouse, and female voice was begin to play.

"Please pay attention to all safety instructions for operating your Mech," grl voice was tell to Ashish.

"Oh, ok," Ashish say.

Ashish listen to voice and watch as TV show play, showing all kind of technological feature and capability such as walk, jump, shoot, punch, scope, zoom, and move. Ashish practiced few moves such as shoot and punch and realize that control was similar to child video game as play by Todd in bedroom to improve hand-eye coordination and motor skill. It was also remind Ashish of popular Transformers movie which was star Michael Bay and attractive female lead to promote romantic excitement and attraction to large moving robot w/ technological achievement.

Ashish quickly was understand how to operate it and changed channel to turn off tv of window. Ashish look out side of cockpit, which was strange of a name to call it due to fact that cock was represent two kind of thing in the world: male chicken, which was animal suitable for nourishment to meat-eating population as well as natural alarm clock on farm area in different part of world where owners would have to get up early from bed to do various chore such as mowing lawn and cattle (also sacred animal), but also "cock" was vulgar term use to depict male genital anatomy region.

"Hehehe," Ashish say while thinking of it and thinking of various pornographic movie he watch on various webpage. All of sudden, lights were turn on outside of Mek, and Ashish see that he was in big arena for combat! Then, big voice came on microphone.

"Welcome, Ashish," voice was say. Ashish was direct head of Mek to look around arena for source of voice but he couldn't even get it. Ashish pressed button on cockpit for 'microphone' and was talk into it.

"Yo," Ashish say. "Who's it."

Ashish look around for source of vocal announcement, but then lights in arena all turn off, expect for two lights: 1) one spotlight was on Ashish, and 2) other spotlight was on some other Mek on other end of arena. Ashish couldn't even see who's it, but he notice that other Mek was begin to jog toward Ashish. Jogging was activity commonly conduct by fitness expert and athlete for cardiovascular improvement, and was good for conditioning of leg muscle, core muscle, calf, shin, glute, and feet. As other Mek was approach to Ashish, it was step out of spotlight and into dark arena, and Ashish couldn't even see where's it.

"Let the battle begin," voice on intercom say.

Ashish was look around cockpit for new setting, and eventually he was find "night vision goggle" setting, which was derive from Google, famous search engine for use on internet application. Ashish turned on night vision goggle and then mobilize his mek to go into darker part of arena. Up ahead, he saw other Mek getting close to him, but he didn't even know who was in it or why they didn't even like Ashish to be friends w/ him instead of choosing to do battle.

So, Ashish turned on 'zoom' feature of goggle vision in heads up display console of control mechanism of cockpit, and he zoom in vision on adversary in Mek battle. He was surprise! Because in cockpit of other Mek, he saw Femme Fatale, who was exotic beauty from previous mission who try to thwart various objectives and general survivalness of Ashish in multitude of situation.

Ashish notice that Femme Fatale was wear tasteful leather outfit with black pant, black tank top which was show off considerable portion of cleavage, which was term use to depict divide between bosom of womanly asset. Ashish zoomed in on chest of femme fatale, and was mesmerize at how they bounce and jiggle all over due to intertial impact of Mek w/ ground of arena, which caused tremor to ripple and vibrate cockpit of Femme Fatale, and cause breast to bounce. Ashish zoomed in and pressed 'record' feature on cockpit. Ashish was excite at watching bouncing bosom of female adversary, and was become more and more excite due to fact that FF didn't even know he was staring at her chest and recording it for future upload onto youtube site to get lot of hits by viewers and gain internet fame.

Ashish was operate Mek to advance close to FF Mek, and it was exciteful of a sentiment to think it that she was operate and control "cock" pit in way that could correspond to pornographic implication of controlling male genital. All of sudden, Ashish was notice transmission come in from other Mek, which was indicate on cockpit panel. So, he pressed button to get it.

"Yo," Ashish say. Female voice was come on, and Ashish was recognize Femme Fatale.

"We meet again, Mr. Ashish. First you defeated me in the Jungle, and then it was at your Thanksgiving party, then at your rock concert, the Pet Store... but now, I will defeat you..."

Ashish was watch as FF Mek start to run and shoot weapons at Ashish! Ashish was dodge lot of bullets, and turned on armor function to withstand impactful nature of it. On intercom and recording, Femme Fatale was laugh and shoot just like other time, and Ashish knew he had to utilize Mek to defeat it. Femme Fatale was run her Mek into Mek of Ashish and knock into him w/ heavy high force, jetpack impact, and knock him down. Floor of Arena was dirt, and Ashish was upset due to fact that expensive Mek was become dirty from it.

All of sudden, lights in arena turn on and Ashish turned off night vision goggle. He was look all around and notice there was lot of audience member, people, man, woman, kid, and spectator watching Mek fight, just like in popular televised sporting match such as basketball, or medieval time. Ashish was stand up w/ Mek and aimed weapon at Femme Fatale.

"Die!" she shout through intercom, and fire some rockets at Ashish.

Ashish then turn on "**slow-mo force field**" feature, and time was slow down. All around him, he was watch as people were cheer for him and become very excite due to exciting nature of such dangerous sporting match. Ashish was look on heads up display that "Danger Impact" was flash in various color, indicative of dangerous impact to come. Ashish looked around exciting event and was happy to be part of such joy-inducing of a social gathering to watch on TV.

Above him, he noticed 'jumbotron' which was device use to depict action in close-up for spectator in high sections of arena paying lower amount of money for poor seating, and he notice that camera operators were focus on breast of femme fatale as well. Ashish was very excite to see it, and all of sudden had very "extreme" idea to improve viewership of Mek sport and improve television ratings.

Slow-mo force field was almost out of battery, so Ashish devised plan and program it into Mek. He was to use "**rocket propel**" to jump up high into air to dodge FF rockets. Then, he was to aim at jumbotron and fired "**various rocket**" at it. Then, he was to fire "**glue blast**" at FF to prevent her from escape. It was perfect of a plan to devise it, so he was press 'execute command' to do all previously listed step.

Time was speed back up as "s**low-mo force field" **was run out of juice.

Ashish was dodge rocket and watch as it was explode behind him in spectator section, causing bodily harm and damage to structure of arena and various spectator. Then, he jump up and shoot jumbotron w/ some rockets. Jumbotron was explode w/ lot of spark, fire, and smoke, and begin to fall down through air due to scientific principle of newtonian physics, on FF. She was try to escape from impending devastation of it, when Ashish fired blast of Mek glue at her.

"Sorry, my dear," Ashish say. "There is no escape from the science of it." Glue then was stuck on Femme Fatale, and Jumbotron was crash land on her.

Ashish then land w/ his Mek on dirt of arena, which was create significant impact crater around it. Ashish then press "**have drink**" feature of Mek in cockpit, and waited for Mek to serve him mango beverage. As Ashish was drink it w/ straw, all of arena was quiet at outcome of match and wait for smoke to go away. When it was done, they all look at Ashish and begin to clap.

One small piece of Mek of FF was land by feet of Mek of Ashish. Ashish was look down at it and saw some writing inscription which was mark on it, but it was so much in little font that he couldn't even get it. He was use magnify feature of Mek in cockpit to look at words, and he was see the following of it:

_Designed and Manufactured by BrBr Industry – "Defeating MWO Model One Bot at a Time"_

Ashish didn't even know what's BrBr, if it was name, or some abbreviation of noun, which could be person, place, or thing. It could be secret leader or chief executive officer (which was abbreviate as CEO) of some industry or professional company, which could be search and discover on LinkedIn w/ possibility to connect to various people to improve social and professional network. Whoever's BrBr, Ashish decide it was possible to investigate it at a later time to do it.

Also, "MWO" was acronym that Ashish couldn't even know what's it, but if indication on small piece of mek was accurate of a statement to make it, then BrBr Industry was archnemesis of MWO Industry. Ashish was understand that his current mek armor was also manufacture by BrBr Industry, which was mean that MWO was sworn enemy, and that there was corporate conspiracy by MWO to try and defeat BrBr Industry, like Umbrella Corporation in popular zombie game for children: Edison Evil.

"Wow," Ashish say. "It is truly a conspiracy…"

All of sudden, new image was appear on TV/window screen of Ashish Mek, and Ashish saw familiar face: S Konda! S Konda was villain from Warehouse Chronicle and missions w/ Jones + Loosev, and it was long time that Ashish didn't even see him.

Ashish was flabbergast to see it, and didn't even know where he was come from.

"Hello, Ashish."

"Yo," Ashish say.

S Konda was wear sunglass and tell to Ashish, "You survive round 1, Ashish. But I'm going to make you pay for it."

Ashish took sip of mango drink. Just then, lot of doors of arena begin to open around Ashish, and lot of other meks of various size were come in to attack him. Ashish then look at image of S Konda which was broadcast message to him.

"Good lucky, Ashish. I hope u have good luck to win."

Then, broadcast was turn off, and round 2 of Mek fight was begin, with various waves of Mek to attach Ashish for sport/entertainment value.

Ashish then finish his mango drink, wipe mouth of Mek w/ movement command.

"It is not lucky," Ashish say, preparing various rocket. "It is destinous."


End file.
